hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Sea Sub
Deep sea subs are subs that appear in Hungry Shark World. It is a rather large submarine that acts as a mini-boss. Unlike single man subs, deep sea subs have two torpedo launchers instead of one, red torpedoes instead of yellow ones, and take several hits to destroy instead of 1-2 for single man subs. They require a large shark to destroy. Locations There are three locations in the Arctic Ocean and two locations in the South China Sea where deep sea subs can be found. They don't always spawn in these locations though. * In the waters of the Military Base * Near the metal barrier near the left of the Sunken Cruise Liner * The far left side of the Arctic Ocean past Puffin Rock and near Splum Meates * Near the Sunken Cargo Ship. * Near the waters of the South China Sea where there is pipes. * Near the Oil Rig (Very rare, not yet confirmed) How to defeat a deep sea sub There are two ways to defeat a deep sea sub. The first method takes more effort than the second one. To defeat a deep sea sub, boost into the front. The glass will start to crack. To make this process easier, boost into the propeller to make the deep sea sub slower. Once you hit the front enough, the deep sea sub will be destroyed. Make sure to stay as close to it as possible as the deep sea sub will regenerate its parts when the shark is off-screen. The second method is easier to do and explain. Wait till your shark has collected all 6 hungry letters or wait until your mega gold rush bar is filled up. Once in mega gold rush or super size mode, boost into any part of the deep sea sub to destroy it. If your shark is strong enough you can push it into mines to destroy it. You have to be a large shark or over to be able to destroy the sub.The glow of the Sub acts like a forcefield, not allowing you to get multiple hits in a row and hurt your shark. Trivia * For whatever reason, the glow that the deep sea sub emits when it is damaged seems to change color over the updates. It was once red, but then it became light green, and the recent update changed it to blue. * There is an annoying thing that happens the player's shark is caught on-sight by the Deep Sea Sub, it will attack the player, but after a short while it will turn back, when the player tries to destroy the front of the sub, the sub will try to block the player with its propeller. If the player goes off-screen and returns in the sub's location, the sub will be seen in the front of the player, attacking his/her shark. * The torpedoes of the deep sea sub seem to follow your shark for a short amount of time. * The torpedoes can almost kill a fully leveled up black tip reef shark in one hit. Killing Tactic If you hit it with an XL shark at just the right second in the front, it will be either knocked back into a mine or be destroyed. Timing is very important and if you make a wrong move, the torpedoes will either kill your shark or destroy the Force Field. The side also works but it is more common for a forcefield to appear if you hit side which is why it's important to time it correctly. If you boost just right, with correct timing into the submarine, best with the front, it will be destroyed and you will get into a Gold Rush. How to time the attack correctly is now the question. The best way to time it is to wait behind it. Once it turns to your shark, boost with all your might! You will probably destroy it that way. This timing has a 96% chance to work. Especially works best if equipped with an XL shark, as it was mentioned before, with Drago being the best for it. Category:Boss Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Arctic Ocean Category:Underwater Category:South China Sea Category:Main antagonists